Together Forever
by LocoGreggo
Summary: Sara and Greg Romance. Twits and Turns. That’s all I am telling you. This is PG-13, but has the possibility of being higher later. Spoilers will be announced at the beginning of the respective chapters.
1. It's Just Work

Together Forever

Summary: Sara and Greg Romance. Twits and Turns. That's all I am telling you. This is PG-13, but has the possibility of being higher later. Spoilers will be announced at the beginning of the respective chapters.

Chapter One: It's Just Work

Spoilers: Pretty much the thing that happened that brought Sara to Las Vegas Crime Lab to begin with. Other than that everything should be fine.

It had been a slow night. Nick and Warrick were playing "Go Fish." Catherine was nursing her coffee. Greg was in the Morgue, and Sara was going in there to check on him.

He was on a gurney attempting to look dead. When Sara caught a glimpse of him, she freaked. He immediately jumped off and ran to the locker room after her. He bent down in front of her and put his hand on top of hers.

"Sara?"

"I'm fine. Just go away." She replied coldly.

"Sara, I wanted to see what it was like."

"Well you did that. Now please leave me be." She tried again.

"I'm not leaving. I wasn't trying to scare anyone. Doc Robins didn't have anything to do, so he assisted me."

"Greg, it's nothing. Just let it go and leave me here" Sara said turning from him.

"A reaction like that isn't "nothing". It's something. Why'd it freak you out so bad?"

"Greg, just drop it."

She got up and left the locker room. He sat there for a few minutes trying to figure it out on his own. He knew how he felt about her. I mean come on. She was sweet. She loved her work. She was good at it. She was very beautiful and at the same time seductively sexy. All she had to do was touch his shoulder and he went shivering. He knew all this. His mind was processing all of this. He knew she had this whole refusal of opening up to people thing. She didn't let people in, but he had this whole thing of admitting how he felt. So, it sort of balanced out. The problems they could work on together if he could ever get the words to come out right. He took to flirting because it was easy. There was one problem. She was hung up on Grissom. She'd been through a lot. He knew it all to well.

He stood and went into the break room. He saw Sara sitting on the couch by herself. The others didn't think of it as something was wrong. He went over and sat beside her.

"I think we need to talk." Greg stated quietly.

"Leave it alone, Greg." She whispered.

She didn't want to draw attention to them. She didn't want the others questioning them. She was used to seeing dead people, but never someone she knew. Someone she worked with. Someone, who she was growing partially close to, she was growing sort of fond to seeing. He was starting to get to her. She was smiling more around him. Sure she liked Grissom, but couldn't she have Greg as a friend. Something deep inside loved messing with him, driving him crazy and loving every minute of the reaction she got from him because of it. She heard him sigh.

"Give me five minutes and then come to the morgue." She whispered.

He watched his watch. Meanwhile, Sara was taking the position Greg had had earlier. When Greg walked in, he jumped. He understood now the reaction he had given her unintentionally. He knew why it had bothered him though. He loved her…he just couldn't bring himself to say it. She sat up and looked at him.

"Sara, I-I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

"Like I said it's fine. I just-don't ever do that to me again."

He nodded.

"Let me make it up to you?"

"That's not necessary." She said.

He helped her off the gurney. They walked out together. Shift would end soon. He had to do something. He felt really bad for scaring her. He looked at her.

"Can I buy you a coke?"

She laughed.

"Greg, I'm fine. You just startled me as all. I don't walk into the morgue and expect to find someone I know lying on one of those things. I see people on them all the time…I just-" She cut off trying to maintain her outward no one gets personal image.

"I understand. I am really sorry. I won't do it again"

"I think I know a little how Grissom felt because of Holly."

"Can't I make it up to you?"

He really wanted to make her feel better. He hadn't meant to startle her, or freak her out. He was just curious.

"I'm fine, Greggo. Come on; let's go get some of your famous coffee." She said with a reassuring smile.

He nodded. Everything was going to be ok. He had given her a little fright, but she seemed ok. If she wasn't, he'd do everything in his power to make sure she would be. He smiled at her. He was in love with her smile.

TBC...


	2. Pinning Away

Chapter two: Pinning Away

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Chapter Spoiler: One word….Hank and everything that goes with him.

A/N: I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. Sara belongs with Greg and it will happen just be patient.

The shift had ended. Everyone was on their way home. Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Grissom had already gone. Sara and Greg were in the parking lot. Greg looked around for Sara's vehicle.

"Where's your car?" Greg asked a little concerned.

"It's in the shop. Don't worry though. Hank is picking me up." She said to him.

He nodded. He still stood. He acted very casual. He placed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Waiting for Hank," Greg replied as if it should have been obvious.

Sara gave him a weird look. She knew his car was par-….then it clicked. She held her smile within.

"Greg, you can go. I'll be fine. He'll be here in a few minutes." Sara told him.

"It's fine. I'll wait. I am not going to leave you alone out here."

He was being sweet. _He's just being nice. He's worried and is going to make sure his coworker gets off safely. _That's what her head was telling her, but she couldn't shake the deep down feeling of how nice it was to have him there beside her. Hank pulled up. Sara and Greg parted ways.

Greg sat in his car. His engine was running, but he couldn't make him move. Sara had long gone off with Hank. He let out a sigh. She would never see him as anything else than a friend at the most. He drove off to his house. He entered and locked the door behind him. He collapsed onto his bed with a heavy sigh

Sara was sitting next to Hank on the sofa. They were cuddled up with one another watching a movie. Her head rested on his shoulder. Later that afternoon, he left leaving her to climb into bed for a couple of hours before shift.

When time for the shift rolled around, Sara realized that Hank was late. He had never been late to get her before. She called his phone, but had no answer. Finally, she called the first person that came to mind.

"Hello?" came the newly awakened voice.

"Greg! I'm glad you picked up. Do you think that it would put you out to much if you swung by here on your way? I can't seem to get in touch with Hank. I wouldn't-"

He cut her off by telling her that it would not be any inconvenience to stop by to get her. He'd be there in ten minutes. She smiled at the mere fact that he was going to come get her. She shook it from her. She made sure everything was turned off and was ready to go when he arrived.

"Do you want me to take you home tonight?"

"No, Hank will pick me up tonight; I just don't know where he is right now and can't wait any longer. Shift will be starting soon."

They walked in to the LVCL. He went to the locker room, took off his shirt and put on his LVCL uniform. Sara walked in right as the uniform came to rest just below his hips. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She had caught a small, quick glimpse of his stomach. _Nice…_She told herself to shut up and walked over to her own locker. She grabbed her shirt and buttoned it over her original one. She looked over.

"See you in assignments," she said, as she turned to leave.

He only nodded. He didn't stand a chance. She was with Hank. She was happy. He could never fulfill that. That would never be required of him. He left and headed to the break room.

"Hey, rookie," Nick said.

Greg smiled at Nick.

"You were once Level One yourself."

"Yea, and one day if you keep it up and don't cause trouble with me, you might stay at Level One."

"You threatening to do something you have no power for?"

They both laughed.

"How are you besides in a mood to make fun of me?"

"I've been alright." Nick said.

Greg had told Nick that he was glad Nick was doing well. They talked and goofed around for a few more minutes. They were handed a few minor cases. There had been two burglaries, other than that nothing. Greg and Sara were headed out. Greg stood beside her just like he had last night. They had been there fifteen minutes already. She sighed.

"Want a lift?" Greg asked.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"It would be my pleasure." Greg said.

They walked to his car in silence. Greg knew something wasn't right. He got in and started driving towards her apartment.

"Umm, Greg?"

"What did I miss my turn?" He asked kind of scared that his thoughts of her had caused him to miss a turn.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Actually, I was thinking if it's not too much trouble, could you take me to Hank's? I want to see if he is alright." She asked concern for Hank in her voice.

He only nodded. He couldn't speak. The mere thought of him having to take her, to her boyfriend's house, sent a lump to his throat he could not swallow. _I want you to come home with me. Why go to Hank's? You can come over and talk. We can play games and _his thoughts were cut into by another one. _And act like hormone driven teenagers. _He shook the thoughts clear.

"Thanks." She said plainly.

She told him how to get there. She took out her keys and went up to his door. He was going to wait there for a little while to make sure she got in fine. When she was shutting the door, she waved to him. He waved back and watched the door closed. He let out the heavy sigh he had been holding. He put his head on the wheel.

Sara walked in and called out for Hank. She had spotted his car, but hadn't heard him call back. She walked slowly towards the bedroom. She found him asleep half covered in sheets next to some woman who was clearly not her. There was no way to mistake this woman as Sara, even if you were drunk and going crazy at the same time. Sara grew furious.

"What the he-!" Sara couldn't even finish her sentence.

Hank jolted awake.

"Sar, it's not what you think?"

"Not what I think? Oh no Hank you were just playing house, and you grew tired and" She stopped herself and left the room.

He got up threw on his boxers and ran after her.

"Sara." Hank began.

"Save it, Hank." She said as she slammed the door in his face.

She walked out and started walking down the walkway. Tears began slowly falling off her face. She wiped them away and notice Greg was still here. She walked up to the car and tapped lightly on the window. He looked up and rolled down the window. He was about to say something when he caught the look in her eyes. He opened his door and quickly got out. Without thinking, he grabbed her into his arms.

"Can you take me anywhere but a place where I have to be alone?"

He didn't know what was up. All he knew was she needed a friend. He was going to be that friend.

"Yea, come on. I know a place."

He drove up to a nice cozy restaurant he knew of. They got out and went in. They were seated. He sat across from her. Not sure if she wanted him directly beside her. She looked up at him an embarrassed smiled clearly displayed.

"Sara, you're going to be ok. Whatever happened, I'm here."

"Thanks."

She didn't feel any better. The image she got earlier of Greg came back to her. It was her emotions using it to comfort her. She was running because she was vulnerable. Greg bought her and himself a drink.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked cautiously.


	3. Not Again

Chapter Three: Not Again

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Spoiler: Nothing really that hasn't already happened.

Sara shook her head. Greg didn't press the issue. He changed the topic to how unusually slow Vegas had gotten. He tried cracking a few jokes and finally brought a small smile to her lips. He returned her smile with one of his own. They finished their salads. Greg was trying to become a vegetarian to match the appetite of the woman he admired so.

"Would you like to come on a walk with me?" Greg asked

"Alright, anything from going to my apartment."

Greg gave her a puzzled look.

"I have some things to throw out. It won't be that enjoyable."

"You want some company?" Greg asked.

"Nah, it's fine. I have to do this on my own."

Greg only nodded.

"You know I am here anytime you need someone."

She felt the tears well up and turned into Greg's chest. He put his arm around her bringing her close to him. He slowly rubbed her back.

"It'll be ok." Greg said unsure of what exactly took place.

He knew something had gone down and had left Sara hurt. No one hurt Sara and expect it not to hurt Greg. She pulled away from him.

"I-I'm sorry." She was slightly embarrassed for showing her emotions to him.

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for, if you can't cry on their shoulders every now and then?" He said with a comforting smile.

He looked at her clearly concerned.

"I can't do this….I can't talk to you about it."

"That's fine. I understand. If you need me, you have my cell phone number."

"Thanks, Greg."

They went to her apartment. He just smiled at her as if he hadn't seen anything unusual from her, which made her feel a little better about her break down. She hadn't wanted to do that in front of anyone, but she couldn't stop it. She was glad it had been Greg. She didn't fully understand why….she just knew that it was a different feeling.

"My car should be ready tomorrow."

"We'll pick it up after shift," he said with a smile.

She climbed out and walked slowly to her door. He waited until she was safely inside. He waved to her and drove off. He sighed. He didn't know what had happened all he knew was tonight he had been there when she needed someone. He smiled as he entered his own place.

She walked into her bedroom and undressed. She walked into the kitchen wearing her pajama outfit and fixed her coffee pot. She then noticed the picture of her and Hank. She immediately took it out of the frame and placed it in a drawer. She left the empty frame where it had been sitting. She turned to look at her answering machine it was flashing she hit the button. Five messages….Three were from Hank wanting to "fix" things or to explain, one was from Nick just calling out of boredom, and the last one was from Catherine about her coming in a little early so they could visit before shift. She let out a heavy sigh. She wasn't going to call Hank. She wasn't going to talk to Hank. She had tried to sleep but failed miserably. She picked up her cell and called the only person she wanted to talk too…..Greg.

"Greg Sanders," came a groggy voice.

"Greg, I-I don't know what to-to do." Sara said nervously.

Greg sat straight up.

"Sara? Sara, what's wrong?" he said out of worry.

"Hank-" she trailed off.

She was positive she couldn't do this.

"Never mind. Sorry to have disturbed your sleep."

"Sara, come on, you aren't bothering me. Out with it." He said clearly trying hard to let her know that he was her friend and would be there through anything.

"I-I found Hank."

"His body?" He asked obviously not on the same page.

"I wish."

"Sara, I'm confused."

"I found him in his bed and with a girl that was clearly not me" she choked out.

He was in shock. How in the world could anyone do anything like that to anyone? Let alone Sara. He took in a deep breath.

"You want me to come over?"

"No…I'll be ok. I just don't know what I am going to do."

"It'll be ok, Sara. The hurt will go away. You sure you don't want company."

"I'm sure. Thanks for listening, Greg. For-for everything."

Although they couldn't see each other, they were both smiling. Greg more than Sara, naturally. They hung up after a few minutes. Greg was too mad to sleep. He got on threw his pants on over the boxers he was wearing, grabbed a shirt, socks and his shoes. He was out the door and pounding on Hank's all with in fifteen minutes. Hank opened up.

"How's-" Hank began

He was interrupted by Greg's fist connecting with his jaw.

"You ever contact her let alone hurt her ever again and it won't be my fist that hits you next time."

"Sanders, are you threatening me?" Hank asked in a I ought to report you tone.

"No, I am making you a promise."

He said nothing further walked off still angry at Hank. Hank slightly confused was rubbing his jaw as he went back inside.

When it came time for work, Greg picked up Sara early. They went in to work. Greg walked to the locker room while Sara headed toward the break room to see Catherine.

"I hear you have quite the bodyguard." Catherine stated.

Sara gave her a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked.

"You mean you don't know?"

Sara shook her head and looked at Catherine waiting for the explanation to her statement.

"Greg?"

"What about him?"

Catherine sighed. It was obvious Sara didn't have a clue as to what Catherine was talking about. Catherine told Sara that Brass had come in this morning with a smile and was talking to Grissom that Hank has a lovely little shiner on his cheek bone and near his eye where Greg had punched him out of rage for something he had done involving you. Inside Sara was shocked, happy, and wishing she could see the damage her now bodyguard had done to her ex.

Weeks passed and Sara was finally moving on with her life. Unfortunately for Greg, it wasn't to him she was moving towards.


	4. Pieces

Chapter Four: Pieces

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Chapter Spoilers: Nothing too bad I don't think

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have approved of this story. I can only hope to continue it.

"Grissom?" Sara replied from his office doorway.

"Sara, come in." He said looking up from the stack of papers.

"Phillips says his mother borrowed his car, and the mother is saying the car is hers."

"Well, Phillips is being brought in for questioning, and I'll have Brass run the plates to see who the real owner is before he is brought in. Thanks, Sara," he replied.

"You want to go somewhere after shift?" She asked semi-hopeful that this time would be different from the others.

"Not tonight," he said simply.

She walked out saddened. She almost ran into Nick.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"Nab another bad guy, did we?" Nick asked with a small smirk.

"Not yet, but we're close."

"Cool, on my way out to a suicide."

"Looks like your slow nights are over, pal."

"Yea, no kidding," he said walking out the door.

Greg was on his way into Gil's office. He walked up and was told to come in and shut the door. He swallowed and did as he was told.

"Hank said that it was an accident, but you have to be punished. Civilians can't punish police officers and neither can you. You are hereby suspended for two weeks without pay and have to spend one month in anger management. Elckie wanted you demoted, but it was an accident, so this is all you're getting."

Greg only nodded. He thanked Grissom and stood. He walked out and right in to Sara who was standing there staring at him.

"Why did you hit Hank?"

"It was an accident."

"Greg you never throw punches where you don't know where they are going."

"Well, this time it happened."

Not wanting to tell her, he just went along with what Hank was telling everyone. He knew he was only doing it to save the embarrassment of having to admit he was a pervert, but it had saved him his job. He walked into the break room.

"Greg, I want to know what _really _happened."

He sighed. He turned around and saw the look on her face. He only nodded. After shift, she got into his vehicle. They were going to go pick up her car. On the way over, Sara asked once again to tell him what really happened. He sighed.

"Sara, you're my friend. I went over to his house and before I knew what I was doing the door was opening and my fist was connecting. I have been suspended and sentenced to attend anger management only because Hank said it was an accident and Grissom stood up for me."

Sara was shocked. Greg had actually taken this action because of what she had said to him earlier. She wanted to smile, but she refrained. She was disappointed that Grissom had once again refused her invite. She shook it off. They arrived and drove off in their separate ways. Greg went home and crashed. He was going to be there for awhile. He'd have to report to his class an hour before his normal shift would begin. He set that time since he'd be attending for two more weeks after his suspension.

Sara went to her apartment and sat down. She was still slightly surprised at Greg, who had stood up for her. He was in his situation because of her. She had said nothing. For one, she didn't know what to say. And two, she wasn't going to admit she'd been happy about what he had done. Her thoughts trailed off to Grissom. She was giving up hope on him. She knew it was too much to wish for, but she was attracted to him. Though the thought was small and buried deep inside, she felt she was wasting her time.

TBC………

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I thought it'd be a good spot to stop. I am planning something big. It will be a lot longer than this is, plus my time is limited right this present moment.


	5. Changes

Chapter 5: Chances

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Chapter Spoiler: Nothing that I know of.

Greg sat on his couch. There was nothing to do. There was no one to talk to. He focused on his anger management classes as hard as he could. It was something to focus on rather than focus on how much he wanted to be back at work. He knew he had messed up, but defending his best friends honor meant more to him. He would not have been satisfied with just letting it go without doing something. It might not have been the smartest thing to do, but it had been the first thing to pop into his head. So there he sat, reaping the consequences of his actions.

It had been a long two weeks. Greg was finally back and on a case. Sara was bagging the evidence, while he snapped some photos. They were almost done when Sara turned and saw a man with a gun.

"Put the evidence down and step away." He spoke in a low gruff tone.

Greg slowly moved in front of Sara. He gently pushed her behind him.

"Sir, just don't do anything rash."

"Give me the evidence." He said again.

"We can't do that sir." Greg said to him.

He raised his cocked gun. Greg quickly turned and pushed Sara to the ground as the bullet grazed his right side. He grabbed his side arm, still shielding Sara with his body, turned and aimed at the guy. He instantly pulled the trigger. The man pulled his as well hitting Greg in his left arm. Greg fired again. The man just lay there. Greg turned back to Sara.

"Are you ok?" He asked wincing at his pain.

"I'm fine, but you're bleeding."

Greg looked at his shirt which was filling with blood in two places.

"Call 911." He said as he rolled over onto his back.

She dialed the number and within 30 minutes he was in the ambulance. Sara followed in her car. She wasn't going to leave him. Two hours later, she walked into Greg's room.

"The man you shot is still alive. His name is Quinton Davis."

He only nodded. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"Why did you punch Hank?"

He sighed and looked away. He took in a deep breath which hurt his side.

"I was angry. I didn't like what he did. He gambled something I never would have ever thought about gambling. He gambled it and lost it."

She looked totally shocked.

"Greg…"

He looked at her and shook his head.

"I've had a crush on you for as long as you've been here. The feeling has only turned into something stronger. I realize that no matter what I do, I'll always be just Greg, The lab coat wearing, flirts with you, and jokes around Greg. There is more to me than that. I just want what Hank and Grissom received. I just want a chance. I know I'll never get it."

He shut his eyes as the pain medicine took over. He was out. Sara just looked at him. She had been slightly shocked he had said anything. She had always known that he may have had something for her, but then she saw it was so much more than that. His eyes had said it all. Sara just kept staring at him. She knew Grissom would never take the chance she had given him. She knew that Hank would never get another chance. She was scared. She'd been hurt and rejected so many times before. What would make this time any different? Did she even know that it would be different? Could she risk it?

She continued staring at him. She looked up and saw Grissom.

"He was shot defending me against the perpetrator. He took the bullet that was supposed to hit me."

"He was doing his job, Sara." Grissom said plainly. "He'll be fine."

"I just don't understand his actions."

"You don't?" He asked, slightly surprised.

She only shook her head.

"Sara, he cares a lot about you." Grissom said and then walked out of the room.

Sara looked back at Greg. His arm was bandaged up and in a sling, so he would not move it. She took his right hand in hers and held it.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Sara asked him.

"Because I-I-I love you," he said not opening his eyes.

She had not been expecting him to answer. He smiled slightly and squeezed her hand.

TBC………….

A/N: I know this is still slightly short. This was the only idea that I had formulating. I promise I will not kill off Greg or Sara in this fic. Also, I'd like to apologize for the typo in Chapter four, Ecklie was misspelled. My hands sometimes types fast, trying to keep up with my brain and my fingers get all out of sync. I do apologize and will be more careful. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Waiting

Chapter Six: Waiting

Chapter Rating: PG-13, what else is new?

Chapter Spoiler: whispers Nothing.

Disclaimer: Ok, I'll give it to you in terms you can understand….I don't own it and never will.

A/N: I have reread this entire story and have noticed several typos. mumbles Stupid computer is supposed to tell me when it's wrong. Anyway, I do apologize for those errors. Thanks to all you who are enjoying this. I hope this chapter does not let you down.

Sara removed her hand from his and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall. Greg let out a sigh. He shut his eyes. He knew it was a lost cause. She wasn't in to him. She didn't feel the same toward him. He knew that all along, so why did it feel like a knife had been shoved through his heart? He knew why, in the back of his mind his heart still held hope that she would have. He let out a heavier sigh. He opened his eyes and didn't believe what he saw. Not more than twenty minutes had passed, and she stood in his doorway.

"I got all the way outside and realized the one person I always run to is the one person I was running from. There was no one else to run to except back to him."

Greg pushed himself higher up on his bed. He winced at his pain. He looked back at her and smiled. He motioned that it was ok to come back in.

"I am not going to bite." He said with a small laugh.

He realized the pain from that. He swallowed hard.

"You know, it is ok. I know you don't feel the same way. That's fine. I just- thinking you're going to die does things to you. I saw my entire life flash before my eyes and knew right then I had no more time to waste. I had to tell you. I can't keep pretending I don't care deeply for you. You don't have to feel the same way. I'll still love you no matter what happens."

She smiled. She didn't know what to say. She had feelings for Grissom still. She knew it would be unfair for Greg, but her heart kept leaping at his words. Inside she felt alive. She just wishes she could sort it all out. She took his hand once more.

"Greg, I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what I feel inside. I do know that you are my best friend. Today, when you were shot, I didn't know what I'd do if you died. I-I can't even believe I am saying this. I can't say I feel the same way because I don't know what that feeling is. I thought I did, but I don't think I know anymore." She said swallowing at the lump in her throat.

He looked up at her. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'll show you. You'll know what _love_ is when I am done."

He was released after a few days. His side was a little sore, but the main problem was his left arm. He still had to wear the sling. It was going to be a long three weeks. He learned quickly that using one arm was strenuous on a person when they were so accustomed to using two. He had become very frustrated. He was in the break room struggling to make coffee. Sara walked up behind him.

"Here." She said holding the can, he'd been chasing, still.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Greg, it's ok that you can't do things one hundred percent by yourself." Sara said.

"You want to go to a club with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I would."

They both smiled at one another. Sara realized something. She looked right at Greg.

"Hey, Greg, you know you've matured since your days in the lab."

"Seeing dead bodies will do that to a person." Greg said as he smiled coyly at her.

She rolled her eyes at his smile. She did smile back, though. She walked out of the break room. She was going to work on the evidence they had from the shooting. They had to connect the two. After shift, she found Greg.

"Anything?" he asked her.

She only shook her head. She then smiled at him trying to keep reassuring him not to loose hope.

"We'll connect them. Okay" she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

She realized what she had done and quickly removed her hand.

"I'll see you tonight." She said as she walked to the locker rooms.

Greg went home and took a nap. He woke up and got dressed. He went to a florist and bought a single red rose. He drove to Sara's. He got out and approached her door. He took in a large, deep breath and knocked. When she answered, he held out the flower.

She smiled and turned to put it in some water. They left shortly.

"You didn't have to bring me a flower."

"Yes, I did. I am supposed to. It's gentlemanlike."

She just shook her head. They arrived at sat down with their beers. A little while later a song began playing. Greg smiled as he recognized the song. He stood up.

"May I have this dance?"

"Greg, I don't dance."

"Come on, Sar. Please."

"Greg, I don't dance and this is a slow song."

"Come on. I like this song."

She gave in and stood up. He smiled and brought her close to him.

"Just relax. You'll be fine."

She took his left hand in hers.

"You sure this won't hurt you?"

"Sara, my arm is fine now."

"It's not supposed to be out of the sling."

"Sh….listen to the song."

He wasn't about to get into an argument. He wasn't going to kill his arm. He danced with her. She put her head on his shoulder as she listened to the words of "Everything I do." When the song ended, they walked back to their table.

"Did that kill you?"

"No."

She had to admit she had liked being held close to him. She had never wanted that to end. She looked in his eyes.

"Greg, what are we doing?"

He felt rejection coming. He felt like she was making a choice to just stay friends. He swallowed hard. He saw his future dropping out of his reach. He looked at his feet.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"I mean….what's happening?"

"Whatever you want to happen. We are here. We're not around anyone from work. This is yours and my life. We make the decisions."

"Greg, I'm so unsure of things."

He scooted over near her and put his arm around her bring her into his side.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can always reach me. I'll be where you want me to be when you want me to be there. All you have to do is make the decision. I'll do the rest."

"Greg, I-I'm not sure I can."

He let go of her and looked at her.

"I'll always be your friend."

"I don't know if I want that." Sara said.

He looked at her shocked. She was cutting him off completely. There was going to be no friendship let alone a relationship. This was it. This was the end.

"I don't know if that alone would make me happy." She said looking at the response on his face.

"Sara?"

"Just don't give up."

He pulled her close once more. He kissed her cheek. He moved his head to where he was looking at her. They stared into one another's eyes. He leaned forward. She pulled back.

"Greg?"

"It's ok, Sara. Trust me."

He said nothing else but leaned forward. He met his lips with hers. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her.

TBC…


	7. Happenings

Chapter Seven: Happenings

Chapter Spoiler: None

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Hate to say this, but I am broke.

A/N: I hate my typos. Stupid little pests. Ok, I will stop my ranting and give you the next chapter.

Sara pulled away from Greg.

"We should go." She said no emotion coming through.

He only nodded. They got outside and decided to go get some ice cream before heading home.

"So, how's work?" He asked unsure as to what to say.

She laughed.

"Let's see…Did I tell you my partner was shot?"

"No. What happened?" He asked, playing as if he had no clue.

She touched his left shoulder. He stopped and just stared at her. She was leaning up to him, when she stopped herself.

"It's late." She said, moving away.

Once again, he nodded. They went back to his SUV. He opened her door for her and closed it when she was safely in. He drove her home. She waved him off as she shut her door. He arrived home and went to bed. He arose had his breakfast and went in to work that night. Sara was already there. He looked at her. She acted like nothing had happened. He sighed.

He decided to go back to the scene where he was shot to see if anything had been left behind. They had already collected the bullets that had been shot at him. He informed Grissom of where he was going. He loaded his kit into his SUV and drove off. He went inside and took more photos. He then went out and got his kit. He found some fiber in the carpet. He bagged and labeled it. He then went on to search the rest of the scene.

He saw a shadow behind him, before he knew it he was unconscious. He woke up to a slightly familiar face.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my brother," said the voice.

"I don't know your brother." Greg said, slightly trying to place the face.

"You shot him. He's dying because of you."

Greg's cell phone chirped. The man picked it up.

"If you ever want to see your friend alive, you'll do what I say." The man said into Greg's phone.

"Ok, I'll do whatever it takes. Just don't hurt him." Grissom said back.

"I want the charges against Quinton dropped and want the investigators to stop looking to solve this case."

"We can't do that." Grissom said back.

"Then, I'm afraid your little friend can't make sunrise."

"WAIT!" Grissom said in a panic.

"Thought you'd sing a different tune," the man laughed.

"I'll call you back on this phone. I'll see what I can do."

Grissom hung up. He saw Sara walk by and stop suddenly. She took a step backwards and stuck her head in.

"What's up?"

"Sara, come in and close the door."

She did as instructed and still held a small hope he'd admit to loving her and be with her.

"I've told you. I can't be who you need. I can't sacrifice anything. I wish I could. I know I can't."

Sara felt the lump come back. She held back the tears. It was finally over. Her dream of him was being shattered.

"There's more."

_What? How could there be more. The inside of me is already destroyed. How is it possible there is more._ She stopped her thoughts.

"Greg's been kidnapped." He said bluntly.

There was no need in sugarcoating it. She was glad she was sitting down; otherwise her legs might have given way. He just told her that he didn't love her, and the one person who did had been snatched away from her all within a five minute conversation. Her face went pale.

TBC…..

A/N: Ok, so not a huge cliff hanger, right? I mean come on. Greg's alive. Sara realizes Grissom will never give her the time of day and that Greg does love her. I'll post soon. I had debated on kidnapping Sara, but it's being done right now in another story I'm reading. No, I didn't steal that idea. I had a plan, but now have a better one. I will update as soon as I can. I have another story I have been slightly neglecting.


	8. Rescue

Chapter Eight: Rescue

Chapter Spoiler: Nothing that hasn't already been mentioned.

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own them….though they are all cool.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long.

Sara pounded Grissom's desk with her fist. It stung, but she paid no attention.

"How could you? Did you learn nothing? He didn't need to go alone. Why did you let him?" Sara inquired in a raised voice.

She didn't wait for his reply. She turned opened the door. She slammed it on her way out. She walked down the hall pushing open the door to the locker room. She sat on the bench in front of Greg's locker and placed her head in her hands. _Nothing can happen to him._

Grissom sat there slightly dumbfounded. He had not seen Sara ever act like that. He knew she was aware of the risks of the job. He just never remembered when she acted like that…especially over Greg.

Greg sat tied in the chair. He let out a sigh.

"Your brother was going to kill my partner. He was going to kill me. I was shot too." Greg said quite calmly.

"Shut up. My brother wouldn't do that."

"Look at my arm. You think I could have done this. If someone else had, they'd be after them. I'm sorry for your brother. You're only making it worse by keeping me here. They can arrest you for abduction."

"You did this. You shot my brother. You'll pay. Now keep quiet."

His voice was stern. He delivered a hard blow to Greg's abdomen. Greg was getting no where fast. His thoughts wandered to Sara. _I have to get out of here. She's finally giving me a chance. She's agreed to take things slow. I have to get back to her._

"Just let me go. I won't press charges." Greg tried again.

"I can't do that. I have to honor my brother. I'll keep you until the give me back my brother in one piece and alive."

Greg hung his head. He was beginning to doubt he'd ever see Sara again. He thought of all the things he liked and would miss about her. The curves of her face. The wacky out of ordinary things that would make her smile. The way she smiled. The way her hair fell at times. He knew he'd never be able to run his hands through it. He knew he'd never be able to tell her how he felt about her ever again. He knew he had to get out of here and back to her now.

Sara stood up. She walked out. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to find Greg. She took a deep breath and went into the break room. She sat in a chair with her head on the table. A voice called her name. She looked up and there she stood.

"Rough night?" Catherine asked.

Sara nodded.

"What are we going to do? We have to get Greg back."

"Brass, Grissom, you, and I are all working on it." Catherine stated.

"Thanks."

"Sara, are you. Are you dating him?" Catherine carefully inquired.

"I don't know. We haven't really- I mean he has expressed how he feels. I just- I'm not ready." Sara said looking down.

"You're starting to fall for him, aren't you"

"Catherine, since he became a CSI, I saw him in a way I never have before. He's mature. He doesn't look half bad." She said remembering the time she had been two minutes late from seeing him completely shirtless; she had caught a slight glimpse of his side.

"I guess you could say I was beginning to care for him." She continued.

Catherine smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get him back, Sara."

Sara nodded again.

Greg looked up at him.

"Look, man. I can get you out of all of this. Just let me talk to my boss."

He stared at Greg.

"I just want my brother freed."

"I can get that. I want that too. I didn't want to shoot him. We never set out with the thought of we get to kill someone."

He hung his head. Greg never took his eyes off of him.

"Just please, call my boss. We'll get all of this straightened up."

The man grabbed Greg's cell and called the number. He handed it to Greg and stood by him.

"Gris, it's Greg. I have a favor. Release Quinton from custody."

"Greg, we can't."

"It'll be fine."

"Is he standing in the room?"

"Yes." Greg answered cautiously.

"Are you sure?"

"For now."

Greg would have to explain that he had every intention of going back after Quinton, but right now he just wanted free and back to Sara. Thirty minutes, later he was being pushed into a van. He was thrown out and he rolled. He was in terrible pain. He ached. He grabbed his cell and called Sara.

"Greg! Where are you!" Sara asked frantically.

She was already heading for the door. Greg was searching for any clue he could give her. He described his surroundings and forty five minutes later was still talking to her.

"I see you." She said

They hung up their respective phones. Sara jumped out of her vehicle and ran to his side. Before he could say anything, her arms were around him. She was kissing him. He cupped her cheek with his good arm as he deepened the kiss. She was startled at first but settled into it. She was falling for him no doubt about it. She pulled away from him.

"How are you?"

"A little banged up," He said with a slight laugh.

She smiled at him. He loved her smile. She leaned into him once more and kissed him again.

A/N: I know the whole Greg thing was rushed, but I wanted them back together for what I have planned in the next two chapters. I hope it wasn't rushed so much that it is becoming a disappointment.

TBC...


	9. Do You?

Chapter 9: Do you?

Chapter Rating: Same

Chapter Spoiler: Nothing as of yet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Greg pulled back.

"I think we should go."

"Alright," She said as she stood.

Sara helped him up carefully. She put his good arm around her shoulder and supported part of his weight. He winced at all the pain.

"Easy does it. We're almost there." She encouraged.

She helped him in her vehicle. She hurried around and jumped in. She started the engine and looked over at him.

"You know Quinton was released." She said and partly asked.

"Yea and I'm going to do everything I can to bring him back into our custody. He had a part in it. He was connected. I know it."

Sara smiled at his enthusiasm. She leaned over and gave his cheek a small kiss.

"I'm just glad you're alive. We'll have a medic look you over when we get back."

He smiled. He took her hand entwining his fingers with hers.

"I'm just a little banged up. I'm fine. I want to go back to work."

"You can't. You're on leave for now."

"What! Sara, no. I can't." He protested.

"Calm down, Greg. You're to recuperate. We need you in full strength." She said caringly.

"Sara, you know good and well I won't stay home. If they put me on lab work for awhile then fine. I won't sit home and do nothing."

"Greg, stay home. Just for a couple of days."

"Sara, I've been shot and pushed out of a car. I am not going to let this creep get away."

"Exactly. Greg, it won't be that bad. I…" She took in a deep breath before continuing,

"I'll check on you every day, and after a few days you can come back in."

"Promise?" Greg said like he was a little kid.

Sara smiled and added with a nod, "Promise."

Greg laid his head back and closed his eyes. He fell asleep. Sara stopped at a red light and looked over at him. _How I wish you knew what you do to me._ They got him checked out by a medic, and he was sent home immediately. When they arrived at his house, she helped him inside and got him settled. She was about to leave when she felt his hand grab her wrist lightly.

"Stay with me?" He asked

She looks at him almost terrified. She's not afraid he'll hurt her. She's afraid that she might let out too much information. She decides to stay with only a nod. She goes and settles on the couch. She was just about asleep when she heard his screams. She got up and hurried to him. She threw her arms around him and brought him close to her.

"We're fine, Greg. We are in your place and alone."

He looked back at her with a thankful smile. After awhile, she got up to leave his room.

"Sara, stay in here."

She turned and gave him a surprised look.

"Please?" He asked.

She scooted next to him as he lay back down. He just kept smiling at her. Soon they were both asleep.

The next day the case Greg had been pulled from was coming together. His brother had been the initiator and Quinton had been his scapegoat. They were both being charged. Quinton was only following his brother's orders, but nevertheless had shot Greg. Sara went back to Greg's; using her spare key she let herself in. She then was greeted by the smell of biscuits and eggs. Greg turned to her with a smile.

"Don't worry. They're organic."

Sara walked toward him smiling. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Sar."

She backed away and looked him square in his eyes. _His beautiful eyes. His loving, caring, gorgeous eyes._

"I-I care a lot about you."

Greg smiled and kissed her.

"Well, come on let's eat. Food will get cold if we don't."

Sara was glad that it hadn't bothered him that she hadn't told him she loved him. She didn't quite know if she was feeling that. She did know that she never wanted to be away from him, and when she was she was constantly thinking of him. _I'm loosing my mind._ She smiled. _No, I'm loosing my heart_.

TBC….


	10. A Loss for Words

Chapter 10: A Loss for Words

Chapter Spoiler: None

Disclaimer: I don't have a dime….strike that I don't even have a penny.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I do apologize for any mistakes past or future. My computer thinks I am stupid at times and changes it. I do get caught up in my writing sometimes. I am just excited as you all are, so, without further postponing this, here is your next chapter.

They finish eating and start cleaning up the kitchen. Sara smiles while she watches Greg wash the plates. She looks to the side and spies the towel. Her smile turns into a mischievous grin. She grabs it and pops him in the butt with it. He turns around, clearly not having expected that, and comes after her. She lets out a playful scream and takes off running. He chases her around his place. He finally catches her throwing her gently on his couch. He straddles her and begins tickling her. She can not move. She squirms and wiggles but is stuck. She laughs so hard her face starts turning red. She tries sitting up, but Greg is relentless. He keeps at it and soon lets her breathe because her lips are changing colors.

"You….you," He begins.

"I what?" She asks trying to catch her breath.

"I love you."

She looks up at him, and for the first time realizes exactly the position in which they are placed. She swallows and looks back up into his eyes.

"I care about you too."

He smiles and lowers his head to kiss her. She deepens the kiss until neither can breathe. They stop, and he stands up.

"That was umm…."

"Fun?" Sara finished.

"Yea," He said breathless.

They both start laughing at the fact that each other is breathing slightly heavy. She takes his hand in hers. She entwines their fingers. She looks up at him. He smiles and squeezes her hand.

"You want to go chill after shift?" He asked

"Sorry, I have plans."

"Oh, ok well maybe tomorrow after shift."

"Have plans then too," She replied.

"Ok, well whenever you're free."

It is clear he isn't catching on. Sara smiles on the inside and turns to him. He looks as if he is about to go and shut himself off from the world. She decides to end his misery.

"Yea, see I have a boyfriend, and if I don't spend time with him, I have found that I miss him too much." She continued.

He is shocked and immediately his eyes shoot to meet hers. She is still looking at him, only now the smile that had been inside is brought to the outside.

"You have a one in a million smile."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He willingly obeys. They sit there until they realize that if they keep going like this neither will be able to stop. They both break away and sit back.

"I guess I should finish cleaning the kitchen and leave for work."

"Ok. We can do that."

Greg gets up and walks to the kitchen. He resumes his previous position and finishes the dishes. Sara gets up and walks over wrapping her arms around his waist. She kisses his neck.

"I love you, baby."

"I care about you too, Greggo."

He turns around and wraps his arms around her. He smiles at her. He knows she is trying and that is all he wants her to do.

"Does it bother you?" She asks.

He looks at her.

"Do what?"

"That I reply that way."

"Sara, I know you care about me. It doesn't bother me. I have never thought of it as anything other than you expressing to me how you feel."

She smiles and hugs him tightly. He lets out a small laugh and pats her on the back.

"Never worry about that, okay?"

"I promise you I won't"

He leans down and kisses her lips softly.

Two months later finds Greg in a jewelry store. He hands the clerk the money and takes the small package. The contents are not too fragile, but delicate. He heads to work and places the small box in his locker. He closes and locks it up. He sighs happily and walks out. He knows one day he'll need it, just not today.

TBC...

A/N: I have a surprise up my sleeve. It will be delivered in the late part of the next chapter and also some coworkers notice. I'll try to get it up before the fourth, but no promises. I haven't a clue what my family has planned for me.


	11. Will You?

Chapter 11: Will You?

Chapter Spoiler: None

Disclaimer: Stop asking me if I own them….you're depressing me.

Greg arrived for shift and immediately set out searching, in a manner not obvious to anyone around, for Sara.

Catherine saw Greg had been searching for something for the past twenty minutes. She walked up to him.

"Hey, Greg."

"Hi, Catherine. How's Warrick?"

She blushed a little and looked toward the break room. Greg looked over and saw Warrick.

"Go get him, Cath. He won't bite. Well…not to hard anyway." Greg replied with a grin on his face as he headed for the locker room.

He opened the door and no sooner than it shuts, Sara had him up against his locker.

"What took you so long?"

"I-I," He stammered.

She smiled her Sara Smile at him.

"Relax, Baby, I won't bite." She said, now fully grinning at him.

His mouth dropped open as soon as she had finished. He composed himself and smiled slightly embarrassed.

"I just wanted her to have the happiness I do."

Without anymore hesitation, Sara pressed herself against Greg and kissed him. She pulled away, leaving a slightly surprised Greg in more shock. He looked at the door and then down at his feet quickly. Sara turned and saw an open mouthed Nick in the door.

He smiled at them.

"I think you two would like to be alone, so I am going to go." He turned to leave, but then stopped and took one more look at them. "It took you two long enough to realize the obvious." He added as he quickly made his exit.

Sara looked back at Greg with a huge grin. She gave him a small kiss.

"Come on, Greggo. We better get going." She said walking off, leaving a still slightly stunned Greg behind.

Greg, dressed in his Crime Lab vest, walked out and into the break room. Nick winked at him causing Greg to look at his feet while taking his seat.

There wasn't much, a small break in with the owner tied up was the biggest case. Sara let out a sigh. Greg looked up at her.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just wish I had called in."

"Sara Sidle call in? Are you nuts? You'd never do that."

She smiled and walked over to him. She placed her mouth to his ear.

"I care about you so much. You're very accurate."

Greg, with a smile on his face, started staring at the floor.

"Sara, I love you." He told her in a whisper so no one would hear them.

Nick came through the doors and immediately spotted the redness in Greg's face.

"Come on you two, not in here too." He said to them in a smile.

Once Sara heard Nicks voice, Sara pulled out the chair and sat next to Greg. Her hand rested on his knee.

"Nick, you didn't tell anyone about what you saw in the locker room, did you?" Sara asked cautiously.

Nick smiled at them.

"You're secret is safe with me."

"Good."

Sara looked at Greg, as a reaction from hearing him talk since the confession of his love for her. She gave him a warm smile.

"So, do you two have any more secrets you'd like to share with me?"

"Shove it, Nick" Sara said.

Greg got up and left the break. He heard the locker room door slam behind him. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. He breathed slowly in and out. Sara walked in moments later. She sat by Greg and placed her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and only nodded.

He stood and took off his vest. He hung it up in his locker and thought he had shut it. It had banged back open. He headed for the shower.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and then take you out." He said to her with a smile.

"Good because I am hungry."

She stood up to place her jacket in her locker when she spotted the small box. She waited until she heard the water running and then pocketed the small item. He came out about ten minutes later and was sitting on the bench tying his shoes after five more minutes had passed.

She swallowed hard and stood before him. He looked up at her. She got down in front of him. He looked at her slightly puzzled. She pulled the small box from her pocket.

"I love you. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. You mean everything to me. You've sowed me more in the past three months than I ever thought I would ever see. Will you marry me?"

Greg's mind had to be put on hyper drive. He had lost all sense of feeling in his body right after her confession of love for him. She had said more after that. _What did she say?_

She stared at him.

"Greg, will you?"

TBC…….

A/N: I know….I left it at a slight cliffy, but it has to stand like this at the moment because I am being told to get off the internet and go to bed. I will update soon. I am real sorry. I didn't want to leave it here.


	12. Greg's Response

Chapter Title: Greg's Response

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Thanks for bringing it up…..again. You know I don't own anything, so why ask?

A/N: Ok, so that cliffy was slightly mean, but my mother was griping about my internet usage. I hadn't been on since like Friday and that was only for about an hour. Anyway, I won't make you wait any longer. Here it is.

Greg stood and brought her up. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too. I always have. I always will. I can't think of anything I'd like more than to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course, I'll marry you." He whispered in her ear.

Sara couldn't believe what she had just done, or the response she had just gotten. Greg held her and then backed up a little. He took the small ring out of its box. He placed the ring on her left ring finger and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"So when do you want to get married?" He asked her.

She smiled mischievously up at him. He knew she had an idea. She leaned in and kissed him long and very passionate. He backed away from it as much as he didn't want too.

"Please, answer me."

"Tonight." She replied.

"You mean like after shift?"

She only nodded and started approaching him.

"Sara, I've known you for five years and three months. I must say this isn't like you. It's not rational, planned out, let alone thought out."

She only smiled.

"I know. I don't feel like being rational. I want you. I don't want to wait any longer. I know what I want for the second time in my life. I want to marry you. I want to begin a life with you. I want to start now. I don't want to waste any more time."

He just shook his head, his face clearly bright red. Then, he saw the seriousness in her eyes and nodded.

"Ok, we won't wait any longer than we have too. I doubt we can get married as soon as shift is over."

"Fine. We'll go now then. We'll take a break. Tell them we'll be back in about two hours." She said staring at him.

"Sara, where are we-" He started but was interrupted by her.

"We live in Vegas. Hello. There are a lot of places."

"You're serious. I don't know what surprises me more the fact that you've said this, or the fact that I am about to go along with it."

She smiled and jumped into his arms. He let out a laugh and held her.

"Ok. Come on. You have to calm down before we go out there and tell them we're leaving for two hours. They'll see right into your giddiness and then our entire secret will be out."

"It's about to be anyway."

"How?"

"I'll have to file a name change and address change. Grissom will know."

"Well, we could go out there now and tell everyone." He suggested.

She nodded and held onto his hand.

"It's going to be fine, sweetheart."

"Don't let go, Greggo."

He smiled at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They walked out. He still held her hand. They walked in to the break room and saw Nick, Warrick, and Catherine. They looked up at the two.

"We're going to go get some lunch. Then, we're heading home for the rest of the night. Call us if anything happens. By the way, we're dating." She said and quickly headed for the door.

Greg caught up to her. He held her hand back in his.

"Come on. Let's do this. We'll tell them later." She said not looking at him.

They found themselves in a little lobby area. They waited patiently for the Justice of the Peace to finish with the couple that had been ahead of them. Greg sat fidgeting. Sara put a hand on his knee that sent shivers down his spine.

"Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"You don't think we're rushing this."

Sara shot him a shocked look.

"You've waited for this longer than I have." She said.

He nodded and looked at her. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life, Greg Sanders."

He smiled.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you too, Sara Sidle."

They smiled at one another before their lips met again.

"I could get used to that."

"Good, lab rat, you're going to have to live with it for as long as you live."

"I can handle that."

He slipped his arm around her waist and brought her close to him. He covered her mouth with his own. He deepened the kiss and felt her arms around his neck.

"Never leave me." She spoke minutes later.

"Sara, I wouldn't dream of it. I'll never leave you."

TBC…..

A/N: There it is. I didn't want to rush it too much. I also have something else in store for the lovely couple when they return.


	13. Sanders?

Disclaimer: Not mine Not mine not mine!

A/N: I am sorry for taking so long to update. Major writers block and life alterning circumstances brought about only because of me. The stories: She's What? and In Which All Could be Lost will hopefully be updated by this weekend.

* * *

Chapter: Sanders?

The couple, who had been ahead of them, happily walked out and towards the main door. Greg turned and watched them as they left. He turned his attention back to Sara, but she was already looking at him. In fact, her eyes had never left him. He smiled and took her hand. They walked into the other room together.

The Justice of the Peace said his part and before too long it was Greg's time to say his vows. He stood tall and prepared for this. His insides were raging, but he was determined to let her know everything.

"I have loved you from the moment I saw you. It may have not started out that strong, but it certainly has become that strong. It grows stronger every time I see your face, your form walking down a hall. When you walk away from me, my heart longs to see you again. My heart begs for you not to walk away. I want to be near you constantly. You've intoxicated my mind, my heart, my soul. I long for more of it. I will always be here for you and willing to hear whatever is weighing on your mind. I love you now and forever."

When he finished, one would not be able to tell who was about to cry more. Sara knew she had to say something. It was her turn, but she had this huge lump in her throat that she could not swallow. Greg stared at her. She griped his hand tight, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I was an idiot not to see all those years ago. I regret that I have missed time. I will not miss anymore. I have wasted time on guys that didn't deserve it. You showed me that and are continuing to prove that everyday. You're standing by me, and I know you'll never leave me. You're my strength. I know that I can lean on you and will be safe. I can't stand it when I am not around you. I love your little tactics of showing me you care everyday. I find myself missing your flirtations. I don't want to be without them or you ever. I love you with all my heart."

The Justice of the Peace then looked at them both. They slipped their rings on each others fingers. Then, Greg was told to kiss his bride. He looked at Sara and was beaming. He grabbed her into his arms and kissed her. When it ended, Sara found herself not wanting it that way. They thanked the man and walked out. As soon as they were outside, Sara pushed Greg up against the building. She kissed him just like moments before the ceremony. She backed away and stared at the shocked, blush faced Greg. She smiled with satisfaction and walked toward their vehicle. She stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Greg asked after he had caught up with her.

"I'm not a Sidle anymore."

"Well I hope not, otherwise I got to go back in there and get married all over again."

She smiled satisfactorily.

"Sara Sanders" She said trying out her new last name.

"It has a nice ring to it." Greg said looking at her.

"That it does."

When they got into the vehicle, she took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. He just smiled at her.

"So, why did you tell Catherine and the guys that we wouldn't be in until tomorrow?"

"Greg, I just got married. The last thing I am going to do is go back to the lab. I have other plans and will not be changing them for anyone."

"Other plans?"

"Uh huh, no way, I am not telling you anything."

"But-"

"I'll show you when we get to our destination."

Greg's cheeks were growing red again

* * *

A/N 2: I know this is short, but I had to leave a slight cliff hanger as to where they are going. Next chapter will include where they're going and certain events that take place once their there. 


	14. Red Red Wine

Disclaimer: closes eyes and wishes hard. Pauses and then opens eyes shoot stupid overcast.

Chapter: Cabin, Wine, and Sara. Oh my.

A/N: I don't think I have stepped over any boundaries. No more so than say the Notebook did. I tried to keep it mild. And yes, I have seen that movie.

CSI LV CSI LV CSI LV CSI LV CSI LV

She pulled into a resort villa. Greg sat up and started looking around.

"It's Vegas, Greg. We have just about everything."

He looked over at her and just smiled.

She parked the car and grabbed her bag that was in the back. Greg grabbed his from under his seat. Sara took out the key and opened their cottage. Before she could even blink, she found herself swept up into strong arms and was watching the door swing past them. She let out a small chuckle.

"Impatient?"

"Who me?" He asked trying to act innocent.

He lowered her to the floor. They surveyed their surroundings. There were several bottles of wine on ice and a basket of fruit and cheese assortments. They had a coffeepot with several servings of coffee.

Sara had walked into the bathroom when she heard Greg's voice.

"Man!"

"What?" She called still not through surveying the bathroom.

"There's only one bed!"

"Um…"She started to say but was cut off by laughter.

Hearing this, her actions stilled. She slowly stuck her head out of the room. She saw Greg standing there trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry had to say something that I knew would get your attention."

"Your impossible."

"No, I'm hungry."

"Typical."

She walked over to the table picked up a menu and made her way over to him.

"Then let's order something."

"I've got all I want right here." He said grabbing her waist and pulling her to him.

Sara rolled her eyes at his antics.

"You're such a kid."

"Yes, and you're stuck with me."

"I can plead insanity."

"Nope, only works on crazy people not on level 3's."

"Darn." She smiled.

He placed his head on her shoulder and began kissing her neck.

"Are you going to order?" he asked in between his kisses.

"I want a salad."

He backed away and picked up the phone. He dialed the restaurant and placed an order for two Caesar Salads and told them which cottage.

When the salads arrived, Greg placed them on the table along with two glasses of wine. Greg couldn't keep from staring at her. Now she would be with him truly forever. He was in complete and total ecstasy.

He was in the process of cleaning up, when he was jumped from behind. She was on his back and her mouth was on his ear.

"Sar…"He moaned.

She smiled at his reaction. She resumed her place on the floor. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and raised it over his head revealing his scars. She paused and then did something that both shocked him and added heat to his already burning flame.

She began kissing each one. She paid special attention to each and every scar.

He reached behind him for her hand. She placed her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

When she had finished with every scar, he turned in her arms. His hands found her waist. His eyes found her much darker ones. He kissed her with all of the pent of feeling over the course of those six years. She raised her arms up and he slowly removed her shirt. He had waited over six years to get here. A few lingering minutes was not going to kill him. She however was growing more impatient by the second. She shoved him on the bed and straddled him.

CSI LV CSI LV CSI LV CSI LV CSI LV

Greg stretched and then stilled. The night's events still fresh in his mind.

"If I am dreaming, just leave me alone and let me sleep." Greg mumbled.

"Now what fun would that be." Sara asked huskily as she began a new assault on Greg.

Their day was quickly ending as the seconds moved closer to time for their shift. They could take vacation days and make up for not being able to stay longer later, but for all appearance sake work was coming and too soon in their opinion.

TBC…


End file.
